Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Seven Tresures
by Sneasel1543
Summary: Daren the Eevee and Cynthia the Vulpix brought peace to the Pokemon world, That was a month ago and since that time A new evil has been arising, Arceus travels to a mysterious realm to bring about his Champion,To stop the coming evil of the treasures.
1. The Odd World

(**A/N Hello everyone, I am Sneasel and this is my first Pokemon fanfic, hope you all enjoy. And so all of you know this is post Darkrai ending with Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any Pokemon, only my Ocs who are Pokemon and Human. Now please enjoy and feel free to review**

** Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Secret of the Seven Treasures**

It was night-time in the Pokemon world. Everything was at its best, having been a month since the defeat of Darkrai at the hands of Cynthia the Vulpix and Daren the Eevee. Everything was perfect, the weather was fine, the Pokemon all in treasure town were all asleep. Nothing could be better. But unbeknownst to all of them a higher being was watching them.

High up in the sky's, deep in the Pokemon heaven's was the god of all Pokemon and the creator of all things, Arceus. Arceus was watching the world through his eyes, he saw Fogbound lake, he could see the bottomless Pit, practically everything.

"The world is finally in peace thanks to your efforts, Daren, now you can finally rest easy with your partner."

Arceus chuckled at his last comment as the pool that was in front of him in his throne in the clouds of the heavens focused to the image of a sleeping Daren and Cynthia, sleeping in their straw beds.

"Little do you know each others feelings toward one another, but I am sure you will find out eventually.

But now there is some other things on my mind.

Arceus continued to look into the pool until it focused on the image of Darkrai, who was hit with amnesty. Because of the amnesty, Darkrai didn't remember any of his past crimes. And now he walked or in his case hovered around the world helping anyone in need.

"Little do you know the part you play in the next darkness, Darkrai, Soon a new darkness will come and this time he will be even more powerful than even you. Its times like this I think why I don't heed those prophecies from my past forms."

Arceus may be the being of creation but, like all Pokemon, must die of old age which is why a new Arceus must be made when the past one is growing to old age. Arceus hovered down to another cloud where on this one, Books were hovering around crazy, waiting to be read by any who could read its ancient language of Unown speak.

Arceus found a book with the cover littered with unown. The letters of unown forming the title of Ancient prophecies

He opened the book flipping through pages which showed the many conflicts, first being the three birds, then the Weather duo, the space duo, and finally reaching Darkrai. In the image it showed Darkrai holding up puppet strings, attached to Dialga and Palkia as he ravaged the land. Whilst behind him stood a male eevee and a female vulpix, Daren and Cynthia.

"That prophecy has been fulfilled and another evil has been vanquished." He was about to close the book when he noticed a thin strip of paper sticking out of the next page.

"Hmm, what do we have here." Arceus reopened the book to the page with the note to find another darkness, In the picture it showed a tall purple cat like creature, hovering around him were the seven treasures, Thinking of the treasures made Arceus shuddered, only he knew the true secret of the treasures.

Forcing out the thoughts he studied the image again, after noting the creature and the seven tresures he saw what seemed to be a Shiny Lopunny and a Weavile with blue feathers and instead of red ones.

"What do these two have to do with this evil and what of this note," Arceus took the note out of the book and read what it had to say

_To the future Arceus who read this,_

_There will come a time like the evil of Darkrai when help from another world will need to be summoned, I have found a suitable world to choose from._

_ From Arceus of the Third era_

The Arcues from this era was the fourth, the era ended as soon as Darkrai had been defeated starting a new era of peace. But a short lived peace, but luckily his era would last for hundreds of years.

"Hmm," Arceus continued to read the note then flipped the note over revealing a sentence.

The World of Earth.

…...

"Earth" Arceus said, he then walked up to the pool and started to search it for the world known as Earth.

Arceus decided to view this world through his pool, What he saw disgusted him but also intrigued him. In this world of humans, it was morning in this world, the Technology was highly advanced beyond all recognition.

Arceus thought this was very intriging as he watched millions of these creatures go about their daily lives, Which is where the part came to where it disgusted him.

In this world he saw all kinds of bad things, he saw Pimps, strip clubs, Gang shootings, and all of the drugs all throughout the world.

Arceus, began to wonder, _How am I going to find a suitable human to call to this world? _He thought. Then it hit him like a train. As he began to concentrate his spectral form began to gradually go into this world. And soon enough he was hovering around the city of New York.

As he began to watch every human being to find a small sign of a human with a heart, he heard the loud piercing sirens. He turned to see another shooting. But this time he saw men in blue uniforms stopping them. _Are these what I have been searching for. _He decided to follow every move they did when another horror disgusted them. After they had defeated the gang. There was one left alive surrendering when the police decided to beat him. Arcues shook his head and wondered away to find another candidate.

Whilst doing this he learned more about this world and was very surprised to see many small children playing with small dolls that looked exactly like Pokemon. He learned that in this world Pokemon were just a fantasy, Fiction. _Wonder what they will think when they see that pokemon do actually exist, _he Thought.

Then he wondered away again this time reading the minds of each person, every person he read all had something to do with either money, drugs, hating their job, or something even darker. But just as he was about to give up and find another world to choose from, He heard a high pitched scream coming from an alleyway. He turned and followed the sound until he came to the scene of a little girl being bullied by three seventeen year-olds.

Arceus wished he could do something to help this little girl, but the ancient ways wouldn't allow him to. But then something happened that he didn't expect, and that thing that didn't expect came in the form of a seventeen year old boy.

…...

(Aiden's Perspective)

Aiden awoke in the massive wing of the orphanage. He opened his eyes and looked all around him, _Same old, same old, _he thought. Aiden was an average 17 year old teen. He had a medium build with black hair, Blue eyes.

As he got up from the small cot-like bed he looked around the room where all the orphans were kept waiting to be adopted. Aiden had been living in the orphanage ever since he was 2 after his parents died in an automobile accident. Aiden was with a babysitter at the time. Other than his parents he had no family members,

And to top it all off he had absolutly no friends at all, they thought he was a nerd, which he was, he practically loved Pokemon ever since he was five. Aiden quickly got dressed in the restroom where he kept a plain blue tee on, blue jeans, and a black jacket on.

Even though he hated not having a family, he did enjoy being carefree and having as much freedom as he wanted, though he did hate the constant beatings by the bullies, But he didn't care, all he cared was that he was a good person. Maybe he did lie here and there but not on a regular basis.

Aiden walked down the stairs of the building to the main area where children of all ages were gleefully playing, and standing in the corner of the building was the Mother. She was known as the Mother because she watched over the building and was a very nice old women.

"Good Morning Mother," Aiden said

" Why Good morning Aiden, Have a good night's rest?"

"It was a very good one," Aiden said

"That's wonderful, Say could you be a dear and do me a favor" The Mother asked

"What kind of favor" Aiden asked.

"I need this letter delivered to the post office but as you can see I am a little tied up." Aiden nodded

"I understand," Aiden took the letter from the Mother then walked out of the building.

As he walked out he saw two small girls playing with chalk on the sidewalk he smiled with joy and walked down the street, he took in the aroma of the street bakeries, but they were quickly washed out with the smells of smog. He quickly closed his nose and continued his way to the post office.

He walked in, placed the letter in a delivery box, and then walked out. Aiden had lots on his mind today, he wondered what the new day could bring, and also what trials would be held for him but those thoughts became disturbed as he heard the scream of a small girl, he followed the sound until he came to an alleyway,

In the alleyway he saw the little girl held up to the wall, the seventeen yr olds saying bad things to her.

"We said clothes off NOW" The lead one said. All of them wore the same blue pants, biker jackets, and plain white tees.

Aiden couldn't stand the sight of this little girl like this. So he did the only he could do,

"Leave her alone," Aiden said as he stepped out of the shadows.

The four looked at the newly arrived person.

"What did you say kid?" The leader said.

"I said leave...her...Alone." The three gang members looked at each other then all started to laugh.

"And you are going to stop us." One of the guys said.

"If I have to yes," The bikers looked at each other than the two lapdogs of the lead one started running at Aiden holding switchblades. As they were about to get close to him he swiped them off their feet as they carelessly feel right into the wall. The first one was quickly knocked out, but the second one had a little bit more fight in him.

"You'll pay for that runt," As he said this he made many swipes at Aiden as he dodged each strike until he found an opening. He punched the gang member straight in the jaw then with his elbow quickly rammed it into the bikers stomach. Now having a hard time breathing and feeling slightly dizzy fell over unconsious.

The leader now very PO'd (I only cuss when its necissary which is why this chapter will be the only one with swear words. Well maybe, I have some things planned but don't worry about it...yet)

"How did you do that Runt." The leader asked.

Aiden looked at him them broke into a guffaw, "You think your the only one I have had to fight for whats right."

"Hmm, it seems I underestimated you, but I think I am way a challenge for you." With that he released the girl and went straight for Aiden. Aiden didn't have time to react, and was given a slash across his chest were he grunted in pain.

Aiden quickly countered with two punched which sent the leader spralling on the ground, he quickly got up and resumed in the fight.

Finally after several punches Aiden was able to send a kick right into the leaders groin area followed by a knee bend kick which sent the Leader into the wall with his other two crownies.

_Serves you right you bastards. _Aiden walked over to the small blone haired girl beside him and kneled down to her height.

"Are you okay?" He asked her she quickly smiled and jumped into his arms.

"I am thanks to you mister I will never forget you." She said. She then walked out of the alleyway happy as ever. Aiden watched her the whole time until she was out then she stared at the three gang members, he shook his head then walked out of the alley in the direction of the orpahage.

…...

The whole time Aiden was fighting the gang members, Arceus was shocked.

_This human is like none other that I have seen. _He thought _Maybe he is the one that I am searching for_

Arceus followed the human for the rest of the day as he went about the Orphanage doing verious chores. The whole time he didn't grunt about work, or anything. Arceus was even surprised when a thought about Pokemon entered his head.

As Aiden got done with his chores he quickly went into the bedding room where he lived. His room was his own small room with his own personal things. Arceus watched as Aiden took out a drawing pad and sketched something down and when he was finished turned off the light to his room and fell asleep. Arceus took a glance at the notepad and saw what he could never of guessed.

In the middle of the notepad stood a regular old Sneasel except this one was different from the others. Its ear and feather like tails were blue, and its eyes were blue as well. Arceus couldn't even fathom what this Human was. So he decided he would Watch the human for a week before making the decision of bringing him to the Pokemon world as his champion.

For the next week he continued about his daily tasks, doing everything that was asked of him then going to bed except for on the final day when Arceus was making his decision he read Aiden's thoughts as he was drawing the duo of his favorite game, Mystery dungeon. As he finished he put down the sketchpad and sighed.

"Its times like these I wish I was in your world Daren, your so lucky you have it all, you have Cynthia, you have friends, and your own house. While I have just a place to live, living a boring life, What ever is going to become of me, what will I do that's good in my life." Aiden sighed then put out his nightlife.

"I wish I could be something more so I could help people and maybe find someone special." Aiden yawned then fell into his slumber while A smiling Arceus was above him,

"You just may be the person I am looking for Aiden, you prove yourself strong caring, and kind. But there is one final thing I must know before I make my decision. Arceus looked up until his vision became aura, he looked directly at Aiden and found that after all his aura was a pure blue.

_He truly is a pure good, then it shall be that Aiden, you will be my champion, A sneasel to stop the coming darkness, this is my wish. _And with that a mighty roar from Arcues was let out as Aiden's body took the transformation of a Sneasel, his legs became black as talons came out from his feet, his whole entire body in a matter of seconds was a sneasel with blue ears and feathers.

And with another roar from Arceus the sleeping Aiden and Arceus were soon launched back into the pokemon world, deep in the sky's of the Sky Paradise, Arceus skytop Fortress and home.


	2. A Prophecy

(**A/N Chapter 2 is coming right at yeah, Don't worry that should be the last chapter with bad language in it. Enjoy and please Review I need reviews so I can no how I am doing in my writing.)**

**I, Sneasel, Do not own any Pokemon only my Ocs, which I have previously said are Pokemon.**

…**...**

As Aiden woke up he looked up into pure blue skys,

"That's funny that looks like the sky... wait why do I feel something fluffly near me." Aiden turned over to stare into the white fluff of a cloud. From there Aiden quite literally freaked out.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE, don't panic Aiden this is all just a dream, here I won't feel this he suddenly balled his fist and smacked it into his head. But right as he was about to hit his head something stopped him.

His hand was black with claws.

"Wait, why do I have claws, And why do I feel something on my behind." Aiden quickly turned around to find that he had five blue tail like things coming out of his behind.

"This keeps on getting wierder and wierder please tell me this is a dream." Aiden said.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a dream, Young champion." Aiden turned around looking into thin air.

"Who's there?" He said.

"I can sense your fear, do not be alarmed, I am a friend." then a tall white deer like creature with a yellow something around his stomach.

"Wait, I know you your Arceus, the creator of the pokemon World right?" Arceus nodded.

"Though that was one of my past selfs, Though I pertain all of my memories."

A cold silence was put over the two creatures until Aiden spoke up about his appearance.

"So Arceus can you please explain why I have claws and Tails?" Arceus chuckled

"I was wondering when you would find out about those, You see The Reason I have summoned you to our world Aiden is because I am in need of a champion to destroy the coming darkness." Arceus continued

"And Aiden, I have chosen you." Aiden look dumbfounded.

"Me, But why me, There's millions of people in my world why didn't you choose any of them?

"Because Aiden, unlike any of your people in your world you had something that they didn't. A Heart."  
>Arcues continued<p>

"I was about to give up hope for your world and choose another world but when I saw your caring act against those Bullies I knew I had found someone good." Aiden was starstruck

"You saw that?" Arceus nodded

"Though I am a god of a different realm, my powers allow me to visit other realms and pull creatures that I deem worthy to come into my realm. But I digress You wanted to know why You have claws and a tail, look at this." Arceus then summoned a paper from his side and with his telekinesis threw it to Aiden.

"What is... Hey this is my drawing of a sneasel. How did you.. wait a minute." Aiden took a glance at the sneasel in the picture then looked at his claws. Then with them he patted his left ear to find it heavily enlarged and the color blue.

"You turned me into my creation?" Arceus nodded.

"A few creatures of good heart I allow them to look... how you say different then other Pokemon. So I turned you into the sneasel of your creation."

"Even though This is so weird even I have to admit that is pretty sweet." Arceus chuckled

"Yes sweet may be the word for it but now that we have this whole buisness out of the way there is something else we need to talk about." Arceus then with his telekinesis brought both of them up to a vast library where large pillows were sat everywhere on the ground and books were on shelves.

"It s time We explained your purpose in my world." Arceus then summoned the past book of prophecies.

"Maybe you may have a better understanding of this then I have had." Arceus then showed the book to Aiden, The picture still showed itself from before.

"Well Arceus from what I am seeing that Blue Weavile in the picture is probably me, just evolved say I can evolve right?" Arceus nodded

"When the time comes Ill have a special Razor claw sent to you, but back to the picture can you see anything else you might understand." Aiden continued to glance at the picture.

"From what I'm seeing Arceus it seems that me and this Shiny Loppuny are going to stop this 'Purple Cat' from doing something evil with the seven instrument or Treasures. But The treasures have nothing evil about them, so to me it doesn't make sense."

"Actually the seven treasures have a dark secret Aiden, are you familiar with the beings Zekrom and Reshiram?" Aiden nodded

"Yes they are the beings which represent balance and Order. Zekrom representing Chaos, while Reshiram represents Order. Together they balance each other in perfect harmony."

"Well you see it didn't used to be like that Aide, You see long before many pokemon were born there was the legendary council. All of the legendarys were there including one of my past forms. Together we formed the Pokemon verse In perfect balance.

"Wow sounds like a utopia." Arceus nodded.

"That's what I thought myself until problems started to appear." Aiden tilted his head.

" Problems?" Arceus again nodded.

"There used to be three beings in the trio of Zekrom and Reshirom. It was a tale of great pain. You see the three original members of the trio were Zekrom, Reshirom, and Kyurem." 

'Kyurem, I don't think I have heard of him?" Aiden said

"No one hasn't, you see when the legendary counsil was formed. We had Kyurem sealed into his own domain of Destruction and Terror." Aiden replied back

"What did he do?" Arceus looked down.

"He captured Zekrom, and...and..." Arceus couldn't finish his sentence

"He didn't" Aiden said

"I'm afraid so, With his evil intentions and after what he did to her, We banished him into his own domain. But I'm afraid that seal is weakining and another Legendary, is going to bring Kyurem back into this realm through the only link. The seven Treasures." Aiden looked down

"So I have to stop this, on my own." Arceus smiled

"Not on your own, You see I uncovered another page to the prophecy while you were sleeping." Arceus then handed the note to Aiden as he turned it over and started reading it. Heres what it read

_After the Nightmare's plague_

_An evil shall emerge_

_An evil creation_

_Trying to bring back it's master_

_From another world he comes_

_From the being of Creation_

_Followed by Emotion and Will._

_Misunderstood, by many_

_But one shall come to understand_

_Follow by his side_

_And grow into something more_

_Together they shall Succeed _

_But not at a great cost_

_Though it shall return_

As Aiden read on he kept wondering what each meant. He knew what the first and second line meant, but the Creation what could that possibly mean.

"I know you are confused but I am sure you will be fine Aiden, Now I think it is time I explain to you your mission." Aiden turned around

"Might as well make myself useful." He chuckled then turned back to Arceus

"I am going to drop you into my personal fortress, known as Frost's Beak. It is on an island Surrounded by mist next to Blizzard Island, This shall serve as your home. It should be more than enough to start you off." As Arceus said this he felt shivers come up his spine when he noticed the clouds were above a large tower.

"Once you have made your home, travel the world and find this evil but Make sure no one in Treasure Town knows of your existence just yet. It would be anarchy if they discovered you were a human as well." Aiden nodded

"Until that time Aiden, I trust you will stop whoever is behind this evil. As a token of my Gratitude you will find an instrument of incredible power in your chambers. Good bye Aiden, May your attacks strike true and first." And with a sudden jolt, Aiden found himself in a large chamber at the top of the tower.

The room was covered with murals of the legendaries, and was littered with Soft comfy pillows. As Aiden looked at his new room he started to feel tired and lied on one of the pillows.

_I could get use to this, _Was the only though he could register before he fell into his slumber


	3. History

**(A/N Hello everybody, Today feels like an awesome day, why, because Here's another chapter coming right at ya.)**

**I, do Not own any Pokemon only my ocs which are Pokemon.**

…**...**

At the top of the large, cylinder like tower, in his room was the sleeping form of a blue sneasel. His snoring echoed throughout the somewhat empty room, As the sound echoed back to Aiden he quickly awoke. He looked around himself getting his bearings.

The room was completely empty besides the pillows he was lying on. The walls of the room were covered in Unown Glyphs and ancient glyphs of Pokemon conflicts. There was one window in the far side of the room.

Aiden knowing he would have to get up sooner or later got up, tired as ever. He yawned lazily and stretched his arms out wide, Bones cracking into place as they got ready for the new day ahead of them. He walked over to the window in the far corner of the room.

He put both of his arms on the windowsill and stared out into the world of Pokemon. He looked everywhere in the Pokemon world, seeing every little detail. He could see the vicious blizzards that plagued the Infamous Blizzard Island, He saw the Massive Volcano, and he could even see Sharpedo Bluff from here.

As Aiden finished with looking he walked over to the door to his room, and walked out. A massive staircase which led up and down was what his door opened to. _Weird,_ He thought

_it seems its one room per floor, Wonder whats upstairs_, Aiden walked over to the staircase leading up and started to ascend the steps. As he continued to go up, he passed three rooms just like his. Then on the final floor, there was a massive Library.

_Cool, _he thought. He walked over to the many shelves that housed every book, he checked each book and its titles. _A Beginners guides to the legendaries, Legendary Relations, A guide to the treasures, Wait a second, _Aiden went back to the book on the treasures and slowly pulled the book out of its place.

He walked over to a cushion which was laid out in the middle of the library. He opened the book and started digesting the book.

_The Seven Treasures first came into existence after the Shadow crisis, which happened several thousand years ago in the time the lands of Pokemon were ruled under the Legendary Council. The Legendary Trio, which maintained and represented Chaos and Order. The Beings were Zekrom, Reshiram, and Kyurem. Zekrom and Reshiram at first when Created started to hate each other but soon they learned that secretly both of them were in love._

_Kyurem was the most powerful of the trio. He represented chaos and disarray. Kyurem was the undeclared evilest being in the universe. When Kyurem was created, he grew lust for his master. He wanted the ability to create life itself. So in secret, Kyurem started creating a new genetic species of Pokemon after Extracting DNA from one of His Fellow Legendaries. Whilst he was working the news of Zekrom and Reshiram reached his ears and he was utterly outraged. He secretly lusted for Zekrom and thought it cute to make one of his Creations her slave. When he gave the offer she was utterly outraged and ordered Kyurem out of her sight._

_Kyurem, knowing she wouldn't be cooperative, took matters into his own hands and Kidnapped her. For a Week, Zekrom was kept in captivity whilst Kyurem had his way. When the Legendaries found out all of them were utterly disgusted and Outraged. Kyurem was found by Arceus to be punished for all eternity. Arceus with the energy of fire, Ice, Grass, Rock, Air, Water, and Earth created the Seven Treasures. _

_Kyurem was banished to his own shadowy dimension. Many of the Legendaries were confused as to why Arceus didn't kill him. Arceus said that When A legendary is made, It is a god like him and therefor can not be killed, only defeated, And even so he had to create something to anchor him to the pokeverse._

_Vowing to Zekrom and Reshiram this wouldn't happen again. He placed the Seven Treasures in areas far across the globe, each under the guard of a legendary of Power. This was the fall of Kyurem and The Legendary Council._

As Aiden got done reading he got up off the pillow and placed the book back in its shelf in the wall.

"Now that you know the story, You must also probably know who your enemy is." A strange voice said.

Aiden startled out of his mind jumped and started looking around crazily,

"Who's there" The voice chuckled

"I go by many names but you may call me Reshiram." At that moment in time, A great White being appeared in front of Aiden, barely fitting into the Library.

Aiden was too stunned to speak, here in front of him was the Legendary Reshiram. Aiden had only seen Reshiram in Pokemon magazines he saw in comic stores, but here in the flesh. It made him feel like a schoolgirl who was just about to go eep.

Reshiram chuckled, "My Appearance is startling indeed young Champion but isn't there other things you should be doing."

Aiden shook his head after clearing his head then stared at Reshiram.

"Sorry about that its just you look well...Awesome." He practically blurted out the last work.

Reshiram again started chuckling, "Why thank you, I see what Arceus saw in you. But now is not the time It is best I explained why I am here."

Aiden nodded, "Young Aiden, you are very special indeed, you know that right." Aiden practically started laughing

"Of course I am, I'm from a different Universe and know I've been brought to this world to start a new life, and am tasked with dealing with the greatest evil on this planet... Special indeed." Reshiram shook his head.

"Not just in what you are tasked with boy but your abilities. You see a normal Weavile has control over Ice and Dark, but you boy control something far more powerful...Shadow Travel."

"Shadow Travel, what s that," Aiden asked

"Shadow Travel allows you to travel great distances just by jumping into a shadow, but this ability can only be used once per day." Aiden gaped

"COOL," After that word was said an uncomfortable silence fell over the room until Reshiram spoke up.

"I am sorry to cut this meeting up short but I have work to do, but before I go, this is yours" Reshiram held out a long staff like object in hand which Aiden took.

"That staff was personally made for you by Arceus, it will give you your new name. Goodbye Young Champion and remember only I, My Mate, and Arceus shall know of your existence till the time is right and you are ready to take battle." And with that Reshiram disappeared leaving Aiden holding the staff.

"Hmm that was...interesting..know for the staff." Aiden took the staff in both hands and looked at the runes on the Staff, he walked over to a book that explained how to decrypt Unown. He wrote down a few sentences.

_Good luck on your travels, You will strike once the news of the first stolen treasure shall reach your ears by Zekrom. For now train. _

When he was done the runes seemed to magically disappear into the staff until more letters came up on the staff. When he was done decoding that he finally learned his Pokemon world Name. For on the staff were two word's

_Shade's Embrace_

…_..._

All was peaceful in Treasure town, The residents of the small trading town were all full of glee and joy now that the world was safe. The Guild in particular had had major changes.

After Darkrai had been defeated, two best friends found their way to the guild and began their training.

Many Pokemon preferred to be called just by their type while some think of names for themselves. These two were such Pokemon.

Amy the Shiny Buneary, and Grace the Snorunt.

The guild was at its usual, Chimeco was busy at Chimeco assembly with many teams. Crogunk was operating the cauldron. Chatot and Wigglytuff were discussing plans for the guild and everyone else was on their assigned duties and missions. Amy was currently in her room, writing in her dairy about another boring old day. Grace had gone off on a mission with Sunflora and Bidoof leaving her all alone in her room.

She quietly sat her dairy down in her straw thatched bed and walked into the guild-master's room. Chatot was busy staring at Wigglytuff who had passed out after being bored by Chatot's ramblings about the future of the guild. He turned and met her eyes.

"Hello Amy, how goes your day." Amy got on her best look and replied.

"Good but it would be even better if I could finally go on my first Exploration." Chatot sighed and looked at Amy.

"Haven't we been through this a million times before, my answer still stands." Amy sighed and crossed her arms.

"But-" Chatot quickly interrupted.

"No Buts Missy now, how about you go high tail yourself back to your room and come back when you are ready to apologize." 

"Apologize for what." Amy asked

"Your attitude, and your utter disrespect towards your superiors." And with that Amy quickly marched herself off to her room. She picked up her pencil, and started writing down.

_I hate my life, Just when I thought things were finally going good as soon as Grace and I got here. But now it seems like everyone is belittling me, and thinking that I am just a small minded little buneary. I wish there was someone out there that could actually understand me. _

She was knocked out of her Diary when a small Snorunt came waltzing into the room and said with a very nasally voice. "I'm Back Amy, how did your day go" 

"Horrible" Was the only thing she could reply with.

"Let me guess did Chatot keep on his decree." Amy nodded and turned back around so Grace couldn't see her.

"Your going to be fine Amy, give it time and I'm sure they'll bring you on Missions."

"But don't you see Grace, that's never going to happen, I'm a Shiny, an Outcast. It pretty much explains why almost every Pokemon in the town belittles me besides the guild mates."

"Have some hope Amy, have some Hope." Grace then left the sulking Buneary alone and wandered down to the dining Hall while Buneary sat there. She had grown incredibly tired besides her staying in her room and drawing in her Diary. She did have a nice jog in the beginning of the morning.

None of the less she rested her head down in the straw bed, dreaming of days when Shiny Pokemon were not Prejudiced and be like any other person.


End file.
